wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolves' Treachery
The Wolves' Treachery is the most regrettable event that occurred in the history of the formerly Loyalist Wolves of Retribution Space Marine Chapter. Notable adherents of the Imperial Creed, the Wolves of Retribution were once considered zealously loyal to the God-Emperor and those responsible for shepherding the masses of Mankind. However, in 569.M40, when the Wolves of Retribution were discovered to have been executing entire Astra Militarum Regiments and Ecclesiarchy convents, they were subsequently declared as Heretics and excommunicated. Upon being declared heretics the Wolves turn traitor, declaring that it was, in fact, the Imperium who were heretics and vowed to crusade against the 'false religion' of promulgated by the Ecclesiarchy. Background The Wolves of Retribution were a Chapter of an unknown Founding known for their emphasis on fire based weaponry and a strict religious devotion to the Imperial Creed. Despite their extremely hardline interpretation of the Lectitio Divinitatus, the Ecclesiarchy praised the Wolves for their devotion. Even so, there have been many incidents where the Wolves of Retribution have come to blows with other Astartes Chapters and Imperial organisations over the Imperial Creed, often the Wolves would criticize others for not adhering to the Lectitio Divinitatus as zealously as they did. As such, the Wolves of Retribution only really got along with the Ecclesiarchy and, despite the major differences in culture and doctrine, the Mordekaisers who overlooked the Wolves' zealotry in favour of their skill in battle. The Downfall Though many considered the Wolves of Retribution extreme, even by the standards of inquisitors and even the redemptionist cults, few took issue with their crusades of faith that brought down countless demagogues and returned many worlds to the Imperium's fold. Alas, fire often burns out of control and disturbing reports began to emerge of the Wolves of Retribution conducting mass burning of those they deemed heretics or destroying entire cities believed to contain insidious taint. Eventually more reports came in speaking of entire Astra Militarum regiments and whole worlds being wiped out for perceived corruption, then it came out that Ecclesiarchal churches and Adepta Soritas convents had been destroyed as well. It was these reports that finally caught the Imperium's attention, to level cities and slaughter regiments on mere suspicion was concerning enough but accusing Soritas convents and churches for heresy was a different matter. Transmissions to the Wolves' homeworld of Cythron went unanswered, even those sent by the Mordekaisers were seemingly ignored. Thus, in order to fully investigate this matter, an Inquisitor, Duran Heika, was sent to the worlds where the incidents took place. What he found was disturbing to say the least. The worlds were no bastions of corruption, they were shrine worlds or homes to loyal regiments! The Wolves had burned these worlds not for the crimes of heresy but for the crime of following a false belief! It seemed that the Wolves had fallen under the belief that their interpretation of the Lectitio Divinitatus was the only true belief. At the same time, Kaiser Markus Stahlhelm, Kaiser of the Mordekaisers, received a message from Raedwald Harus, Chapter Master of the Wolves of Retribution. The message consisted of insane ranting and murmured prayer that ended, to the Kaiser's horror, with a declaration that the Imperium was rife with heresy and must be purged. Already aware of the investigation into the Wolves, who were close friends with the Mordekaisers, Markus contacted Inquisitor Heika with this new development and immediately set off for the Wolves' of Retribution homeworld of Cythron in order to confront them. But it was far too late. When Heika and the Mordekaisers reached Cythron they found only a burnt wasteland with all life destroyed. The Fortress-Monastery, Elboros, was abandoned and filled with scenes of the Wolves' rampage. Chapter serfs had been placed in piles and used as makeshift fuel for fire pits to burn "heretics" alive, Astartes were placed in cages and similarly set alight and holy books and iconography were burned and defiled and replaced by crude icons that could only be marks of Chaos that yet praised the Emperor's name. The only living being they found was the burned form of Captain Valden, of the Wolves' 2nd Company, tied to a stake in the center of what was once the Chapter's reclusiam. In his final moments, Valden told them that he had been sacrificed to the Emperor to light the way to their new fortress from where the Wolves of Retribution will mount their noble crusade to save the God-Emperor from the Imperium's heresy. He died before he would reveal their destination, his final words being a declaration of the Wolves of Retribution's loyalty to the God-Emperor of Mankind, ignorant of the Chaos markings carved into his charred flesh. For their terrible crimes and open admission of breaking from the Imperium, Inquisitor Heika declared the Wolves of Retribution to be Excommunicate Traitoris. The Wolves of Retribution now rampage across the Galaxy, fueled by a delusion that they are the only true worshipers of the God-Emperor of Man and unaware of the Chaotic corruption that has enveloped them since their fall. Category:Events Category:History Category:Imperial Events Category:Space Marines